1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to rechargeable batteries and more specifically to a smart battery pack for use with an electronic device, such as a charger or a power tool. In one exemplary embodiment, the invention calls for executing a process for identification and authentication between a smart battery pack and a charger or tool as a prerequisite to performing other operations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Battery packs for portable power tools, outdoor tools, and certain kitchen and domestic appliances may include rechargeable secondary batteries, such as lithium ion, nickel cadmium and lead-acid batteries that may be recharged rather than replaced.
Products that use rechargeable batteries are prevalent throughout the workplace as well as in the home. From house wares to power tools, rechargeable batteries are used in a variety of different applications.
Depending on the intended environment of use, a user may select a rechargeable battery having one or more particular attributes. A user will typically choose a particular rechargeable battery by balancing numerous factors determined by the intended use such as power, weight, cost, reliability, and others. In particular, some users of battery energized equipment, such as power tools, may have a particular need for batteries having enhanced power and run time. In other applications, the cost of the battery may outweigh the need for enhanced performance. As a result, numerous choices exist for users of rechargeable batteries that satisfy a variety of needs and may be used in different applications.
Since numerous types and chemistries of rechargeable batteries exist, it is important that a user select a rechargeable battery that is properly designed for its intended use. Many electrical devices, such as power tools and chargers, are specifically designed to function properly only with rechargeable batteries having a particular chemistry and attributes.
Sophisticated portable electronic devices, such as power tools and chargers, are designed to operate under narrowly defined conditions. As these devices have advanced, so too has the development of rechargeable batteries with more sophisticated intelligence, also known as smart batteries that produce accurate and optimal operating conditions when charging and/or powering a device. Without a properly designed power source, the device, whether a power tool or a charger is not likely to perform to its full potential.
However, conventional battery packs, chargers and tools do not possess an effective and secure methodology for authentication and identification of packs when used in combination with other devices.